The present invention relates to quality of document images, and is particularly directed to a method of providing an indication of quality of a document image, such as a check image, and an apparatus therefor.
A check imaging application in which quality of an image of a check is of concern is when a check image is electronically transferred from a sending bank to a receiving bank for check clearing purposes. In this check imaging application, the receiving bank wants to ensure that the electronically transferred check image is of sufficient quality for the intended use before accepting the check image from the sending bank. Another type of check imaging application in which quality of an image of a check is of concern is when a receiving bank receives a physical check from a sending bank and then processes that check to capture an image of the check. In this check imaging application, the receiving bank wants to ensure that the captured check image is of sufficient quality for the intended use before processing the check image any further, such as storing the check image in a check image archive. Still another type of check imaging application in which quality of an image of a check is of concern is when a bank desires to retrieve a check image from a check image archive. The check image may be retrieved from the check image archive for a number of different purposes. For example, the check image may be retrieved for the purpose of printing the check image onto an advice letter to be sent to a bank customer. In this check imaging application, the bank wants to ensure that the check image retrieved from the check image archive is of sufficient quality before printing the check image onto the advice letter to be sent to the bank customer.
The above check imaging applications are typical check imaging applications in which quality of an image of a check is of concern. Quality of an image of a check may also be of concern in other types of check imaging applications. It would be desirable to have a method of providing an indication of quality of an image of a check in many types of check imaging applications.